Ganondorf vs Shrek
Discription Nintendo vs Dreamworks. Which ugly green hated creature with an animal friend would win! Shrek, the main character in, well, Shrek, vs Ganondorf, the main antagonist in Zelda. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight SHREK: long ago, there was a land called hyrule, there princess was stolen by the king of evil, Ganondorf, soon, the hero Link cane to save hyrule, all three had the triforce, link had the triforce if courage, zelda had the triforce of wisdom, and ganon had the triforce of power. SHREK: yeah, like thats ever gonna happen, what a load of. *toilet flush* *Shrek enteres his house* SHREK; wheres fiona! And Donkey too! *Shrek finds note* *note says, “I stole yo gurl, and donkeh too! -Ganondorf“* SHREK:Ganondorf, like that guy from the story. *Shrek goes to hyrule* *Shrek breakes down Ganondorfs castle door* SHREK: Donkey, Fiona, I comming for ye! *Shrek goes to the top floor* *Shrek heres church organ music from a room* SHREK: what is that terrible music! *Shrek breaks down door* SHREK: Fiona, Donkey! *Shrek sees Donkey and Fiona in a cage hanging from the ceiling, (not the suicidal kind)* DONKEY: Shrek, I am sooooo happy to see you, ya kno- SHREK AND FIONA: DONKEY!!! *Ganondorf stops playing music* *Ganondorf turnes around* GANONDORF: WHAT ARE YA DOING IN MY CASTLE!!!!!!!!! SHREK: You stole mah princess and mah donkeh! GANONDORF: HA YEH HIYA, BOYAH! *FIGHT!* *Ganondorf tries to blow shrek away* *Shrek is too fat to be blown away* SHREK: TAKE THIS YA UGLY RED HEAD! *Shrek farts so loud it makes an echo over hyrule* GANONDORF: *choking noises* *Ganondorf is gaging because of the smell* *Shrek jumps up, about to punch Ganon* SHREK: DONT EVER MESS WITH MAH SWAMP!!!!! *Shrek punches Ganondorf so hard, he flies into hus organ, crushing it.* GANONDORF: okay, now in really mad! *Ganondorf charges his warlock punch* Ganondorf:haaa Shrek: what are ya doin Ganondorf:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Ganondorf releases his warlock punch, punching shrek in the dongus* *Shrek falls on the floor, holding his croch i infinit pain* Shrek: *In pain* im so glad ogres have layers *Ganondorf laughs while floating through the air* *Shrek finally gets back up* Shrek: ive had donkehs kick me harder *Ganon is triggered* *Ganondorf throughs a lightning ball* *Shrek tries to dodge it, but being slow and fat, fails and gets eletricuted* *Shrek falls to the floor, in even more pain* Shrek: (in pain) I shouldnt have eaten that haggis before this. *Ganondorf pulls out his sword* *Ganondorf drops drop really fast with his sword down* *Ganondorf stabs Shrek in the back* *Blood comes oit of shreks back* *Ganondorf laughs meanicingly* *K.O.* SMASH ANNOUNCER: The winner is... GANONDORF *R.I.P SHREK, ITS ALL OGRE NOW, NEVER FORGETTI* ALT ENDING (for memers) (starts at shrek getting electricuted) *Shrek lighs down in pain* Shrek: (in pain) I shouldn’t have eaten that haggis *Ganondorf floats down to the floor* Ganon: HAHAHAHAHAHA! *Shrek gets back up slowly* Ganondorf: I-IMPOSABLE! Shrek: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! *Ganondorf looks shocked and is stuned* Shrek: (whisperes) this is the part, where you run away. *Shrek clinches his fists* *Shrek punches Ganon really hard* Shrek: DONT EVER MESS WITH MAH SWAMP! *Shrek RKO’s Ganondorf in the face, crushing his skull* *Shrek get the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos and snaps him from existence* *K.O.* the winner is...... SHREK! Category:Dreamworks vs Nintendo Category:The Great Waifu War Category:Nintendo Vs Dreamworks Themed DBX Fights Category:Meme themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:Badass vs Joke themed DBX Fights Category:Green themed DBXs Category:WA7U161 B01